User talk:PerseusJackson
Hi there! Welcome to and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :If you are new at editing wikis, please check out our . :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :Don't forget to add ~~~~ whenever you make an edit on a talk page. It helps us to identify who you are and acknowledge any suggestion you might have! We are happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! - Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shamshaaz (Talk) 17:38, January 2, 2011 Stopping Bye to Say Hi Hey whasup??? I though you were an admin here. Moodle "Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden! Fell deeds awake: Fire and slaughter! Spear shall be shaken, shield be splintered, a sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises! Ride now, ride now! Ride to Gondor", King Theoden's speech to his troops 21:55, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Archive thingy Do it for me! Moodle "Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden! Fell deeds awake: Fire and slaughter! Spear shall be shaken, shield be splintered, a sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises! Ride now, ride now! Ride to Gondor", King Theoden's speech to his troops 21:59, February 22, 2011 (UTC) So. So you have two profiles on this wiki? Ricorum 00:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ? Why aren't you using your other account then? And it would be worth your while to read those pages. They're quite helpful. [[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog']]) 22:17, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I apologise if this is a little early but I'd like to request Rollback rights. I believe that I do my best for this wiki and that I could use them for reverting bad edits and it would set me on the right path to becoming an admin (which someday I hope to be). :) If you don't think I'm ready yet, that's fine. :) [[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog']]) 22:21, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Look at: #This page, #This page #And this page. If you like them, I can contact all of the Rollback, Admins and Bureaucrats and tell them how to put it on their userpage. [[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog']]) 23:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Could you by any chance edit Dannflows userpage and add the userbox to his page and add the Bureaucrat category to his userpage as well? I'll tell everyone else. By the way, for you perseusjackson account, just type in: and for your shamshaaz account user . Is that fine with you? [[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog']]) 23:55, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Seeing as only admins can delete pages, could you delete this image and this image? I uploaded them wrong.[[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog']]) 04:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply I've left shamshaaz a message. Please reply ASAP. [[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog']]) 05:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. And no, I'm never going to request bureaucratship. You can remember that. :) Thanks again, [[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog']]) 05:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Glad you like it. Next step is to change the background. [[User:JaidynM|'JaidynM']] ([[User talk:JaidynM|'Talk']]) - ([[User blog:JaidynM|'Blog']]) 07:00, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Language So I can use whatever spelling right? Coolmon54-Hell Yeah 23:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) CoolCoolmon54-Hell Yeah 23:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Book 11 Hey, Do you think or know if John Flanagan is going to write an 11th book? Because I finished book 10 three days after it came out and thought about the ending at work today, actually and it wasn't a good ending for the series. I hope he continues writing! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 21:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC) You know when you think of something and you just have to find out? Well, I sent an email to Random House Australia's customer service asking if John Flanagan was going to write more in the series. I'll let you know if they reply! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 23:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I got an answer! There is going to be a new book coming out this year titled The Lost Stories. I replied asking if that was going to be the last book in the series and if it is true that it will take place 20 years after Book 10. I'm waiting... Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:46, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Will do! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 11:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) No problem! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 12:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Is there an email address I could forward the reply to? It is long. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:06, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Rollback request. Hi there! I've been on this wiki for a while now and I've made quite a few edits, so I was wondering if I could be granted Rollback rights? I was also wondering if anyone knows when the First book of the Brotherband Chronicles will be released? Thanks!!! Falcon31 19:23, May 28, 2011 (UTC)